Bjorn Laufreyson
Bjorn Laufreyson is a version of Valdyra from an alternate universe where he remained with Loki rather than escaping to Earth. He is known for his sociopathic behavior and intense stuttering. Bjorn is half-jotun, and his true form stands at 9ft 5in. He is currently 780 years old. Were you looking for Valdyra? History Bjorn was introduced to the Orchard in the Bjorn Event of November. He was present for just over a week in the chatroom Rural Idaho before being killed in-story. In the Olive Introduction event in the chatroom The World Tree, an alternate version of Bjorn appeared as a stimulant for Valdyra. He later left with Sam and Dean. Bio Early History Born to Loki on the realm of Midgard in the year 1235, Bjorn was raised as a warrior. His father regularly put him through intense training programs to strengthen him. At 137, Bjorn was offered his first job as Loki's personal mercenary. He killed the mortal Jane Foster as a threat to Thor on Loki's command, and continued to kill various members of the Marvel Universe, among them Fandral and Captain Britain. At 179 Bjorn was asked to kill Thor. He did this on Loki's order, destroying Odin's hold on Asgard and eliminating Thor as an Avenger in future. Childhood Bjorn continued to kill on Loki's order and began to travel more and more to Midgard to kill targets such as Captain America and Charles Xavier. Eventually he was asked to kill the angel Gabriel, as the natural crossing over of the trees had begun. Castiel caught wind of his brother's death quickly and met Bjorn, asking him to stop the madness he had drawn himself into. Bjorn refused, and Castiel challenged him. Winning, Castiel left Bjorn injured and the two of them developed an intense kismessitude or rivalry which lasted ten years. During this time Bjorn is known to have burned off Castiel's wings and Castiel is known to have almost cut off Bjorn's head. In 2007 Bjorn was asked to kill Dean and Sam Winchester. Castiel swore to avenge them, and Bjorn was given another assignment. He was to travel through every universe in existence and kill off the version of Valdyra living there. Castiel followed him to the first universe, and Bjorn killed him before finding Valdyra. Bjorn Event In the Bjorn Event, he is seen to have been traveling universes since - a total of seven years. He finds the last Valdyra, which is seen to be the original, but finds himself unable to kill her and instead falls into hatred with her, torturing her in the hope of creating another kismesis. Valdyra refuses his advancement and is rescued by Sam and Castiel, who offer for him to back down but then kill Bjorn when he tries to take back Valdyra. Olive Introduction Event Bjorn is reintroduced into Orchard when Abiel rescues a variant of Bjorn who had accepted the offer of surrender. His universe had been eliminated by the Dual Phoenix Event, and Abiel rescued him because he was not from that universe, therefore didn't deserve to die. Abiel places him in the original universe, with the reasoning that it is the most similar to his old home. After accidentally misleading Olive and watching a large fight play out between Sam, Dean, and Valdyra, he decides to accompany Sam and Dean when they leave Valdyra's house. Abilities Bjorn is extremely skilled at deceit and often lies to get what he wants. He also has a twin set of daggers which he uses to injure or kill his targets. Bjorn has little to no control over his abilities as a jotun king and is not fully aware of his potential. He has increased speed and super strength due to his heritage. Reference Rural Idaho The World Tree Category:Males Category:Jotuns Category:Gods Category:Marvel Category:Recurring Characters